ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Visitor (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Argit are sitting on a picnic blanket at a park. Argit is eating through a long sandwich, as Ester is enjoying the weather. Ester: Ah, this is great! A bit chilly, but very suitable. Kevin: I can’t believe we’ve stopped here. Ryder: We’re in Rapid City, with Mt. Rushmore just a drive away. We can relax a little bit. Argit: (Mouth full) Agreed. People start screaming, as the group looks to see what’s going on. A female alien of Xylofreeze’s species is walking around, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. Kevin: An Uxorite? Ryder: I’ve got this. How about an Uxorite to fight it. (He activates the Omnitrix.) Come on, Xylofreeze! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, the green flash occurring. The Uxorite’s gaze turns to the source, smirking. Bullfrag stands tall. Bullfrag: Not what I was going for, but I can make it work. (Bullfrag slams a fist into his hand.) Now, let’s dance, three eyes. Bullfrag hops towards the Uxorite, who’s eyes glow purple, catching Bullfrag in telekinesis. She slams Bullfrag into the ground, and flying into a tree. Ester stretches her arms at the Uxorite, grabbing her arm. The Uxorite pulls her in, and uses telekinesis to make her powerless. She jumps and kicks Ester away, her arms wrapping around herself. Uxorite: I don’t have time for this. The Omnitrix, now! Bullfrag hops forward, staring her down. Bullfrag: Sorry, but you’re not the first person to come after the watch. Get in line! Bullfrag extends his tongue, going to wrap around the Uxorite. The Uxorite uses telekinesis to send the tongue back, wrapping around Bullfrag. Bullfrag gives muffles groans to escape as he falls over, reverting. Ryder: (Standing) Alright. Who are you? Uxorite: I am Xylene, assistant of Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix. I was ordered to bring it to Earth to deliver it to the Plumber base for safe keeping. Kevin: And who’s the safe keeping that you’re going for? (Kevin and Argit joins them.) Xylene: The Plumbers at the base. There’s a particular Plumber that it was going to. Ryder: Well, that’s where we’re going. You can lead us there. Xylene: You will not be going with me. A robot worm drills out of the ground, a drill at its head, comes out of the ground between Xylene and Ryder, turning towards Ryder, thrusting at him. Ryder jumps and dodges, while Xylene catches it with telekinesis. Then, another worm robot breaks out, wrapping around Xylene, ruining her focus, letting the other robot go. It charges forward, as Kevin grabs onto it, absorbing its metal. Kevin: Anytime now, Ryder! (He starts punching the robot, doing no damage.) Ryder is running from the worm robot, trying to activate the Omnitrix. It was red, but turns green, slapping it down. Shocksquatch turns, and punches the worm robot, knocking Kevin off. Shocksquatch then charges towards Xylene, leaving Kevin to fight the worm robot. Kevin: Easy there. Argit! Do something! Or at least free Ester! Argit: I’m on it! Argit runs over to Ester, untying her arms. Ester: You are such a coward. Argit: Hey, I don’t complain about your life choices to your face. Be kind enough to repay me with the same respect, and insult me from behind. Ester: Ugh! Ester is freed, as she pushes Argit aside, charging at the worm robot that Kevin was handling. Shocksquatch pulls on the worm robot, freeing Xylene, who flies out of its grip. Shocksquatch then shocks it with lightning, causing it to explode. Kevin wrestles with the worm robot, Ester trying to pull on its head. Shocksquatch: Ester, get Kevin out of there! Ester stretches her arms, grabbing and pulling Kevin off the worm robot. Shocksquatch shoots lightning from his hand, electrocuting it and exploding it. Shocksquatch reverts. Ryder: More robots. I wonder who’s. Xylene: You won’t be finding out. (She holds out her hand.) The Omnitrix. Ryder: No. These robots were after me. I’m going to find the source and stop it. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. He turns into Wildmutt, roaring. He sniffs the worm robot remains, and starts sniffing the air. Xylene: A Vulpimancer. Actually a smart choice. Ester: I don’t know who you are or why you are trying to take the Omnitrix back. But no one is a more responsible wielder than Ryder. It’s safe in his hand, and will be used for the right reasons. Xylene: We’ll see. Wildmutt roars, as he starts running off. Ester, Kevin and Xylene follow, while Argit was half way inside the picnic basket, pulling out another foot long sandwich. Argit: Don’t judge me. I’m hungry. End Scene Wildmutt follows the scent into a junkyard, when the Omnitrix times out. Ester, Kevin and Xylene join him, as they look around. Xylene: (In bland tone) There’s nothing here. Ryder: I followed the smell here, so there is something. Voice: Not b-b-bad, for a human, and I use the term loosely. Xylene swings her arm, her telekinesis knocking over a hill of garbage. Dr. Psychobos is revealed, along with a worm robot army. Xylene: Dr. Psychobos. I’ve heard of you. You irritate Azmuth with ideas of superiority. Psychobos: I am the g-g-greatest mind in the universe! That Azmuth simply c-c-cannot comprehend my intelligence. Ryder: What do you want with me? Psychobos: To p-p-prepare for my intellectual battle, and I use the term loosely, against Azmuth, I need the Omnitrix to help f-f-finish and create my own weapon! Xylene: The Omnitrix is not a weapon. It is a tool to help understand all other forms of life. Psychobos: I shall one-up Azmuth, and I use the term loosely, by creating a weapon. Now, attack! Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze: Now you give me Xylofreeze, when I wanted Upgrade. Worm robots slither forward, while others dig into the ground. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis, tying the worm robots in knots, trapping them together. Kevin then punches at one, denting the drill on its nose. Ester stretches, and pulls, straining as she pulls them in. Worm robots dig out of the ground, as Ester slams the tied up worms into them, all of them exploding on collision. Ester: Whew! Didn’t think that’d work. Xylofreeze approaches Psychobos, who opens his cranium, shooting lightning from his brain. Xylofreeze dodges, using telekinesis to form a shield of garbage. Xylofreeze launches the garbage forward, which Psychobos knocks away. Psychobos: Is that r-r-really the best the Omnitrix can do? This display of power, and I use the term loosely, (He lifts his claws into the air) is exactly t-t-the reason why I am superior to Azmuth in every! A flood of garbage hits Psychobos from behind, burying him. Xylofreeze smiles. Xylofreeze: You talk too much. Xylofreeze walks over, using telekinesis to wash the trash away. Psychobos was gone. Xylofreeze: How’d he escape? (He then finds a hole in the ground.) The worms. The Omnitrix times out, as Xylofreeze reverts. Xylene comes over. Xylene: Come. We must Ryder: I’ve told you, you are not getting the Omnitrix! I’ve been doing a lot of good with this thing, and I’m not about to stop. I’ve grown too much to allow that to happen. Xylene: I was about to say, we must go, if we are to arrive at the Plumbers HQ before nightfall. Ryder: Really?! Xylene: Yes. Let us collect your friend. Psychobos watches in hiding, as the group leaves. Psychobos: Plumbers HQ, huh? A c-c-chance to wipe out the Plumbers and take the Om-m-mitrix for myself. It is time to let my master, and I use the term loosely, know where he is. Psychobos disappears into the shadows. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Argit *Xylene Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Robot Worms Aliens Used *Bullfrag (accidental transformation; intended alien was Xylofreeze) *Shocksquatch *Wildmutt *Xylofreeze (accidental transformation; intended alien was Upgrade) Trivia *The park that appeared is based off the one that appeared in the canon version of the episode. *The group meets Psychobos for the first time. **He hints at creating a device similar to the Omnitrix. **He also hints that he follows Vilgax to suit his own needs. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc